


The White Flower

by ShingekiMyHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: After Trost, Drabble, I dont know how to tag, It's basically Jean waking up from a dream with Marco, Jean waking up from a dream, M/M, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein-centric, five months after trost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShingekiMyHeichou/pseuds/ShingekiMyHeichou
Summary: Jean wakes up from a very vivid dream about Marco, but was it real or his imagination?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short drabble I have, written based on an RP I did years ago. I forgot I even wrote this. Enjoy 300 words of feels

Jean woke up with such a bolt that he almost went flying out his bed.

Breathing heavily, drenched in sweat, he tried as quickly as he could to process what he dreamt about.

Was it… Marco?

It was way too vivid for it to be as real as he thought it was. He brought a finger up to his lips, tracing them as if they have just been touched with another. It couldn’t be. Impossible. Jean sat up on the edge of his bed, looking around his empty room. There were enough rooms at the Survey Corps HQ that each member got his own private room, mostly because there weren’t many members to begin with.

Jean happened to glance at his nightstand, just expecting to see his lantern, but instead, saw a limp, white flower next to it “that wasn’t there last night.” He thought. He gasped and choked a sob. “Marco… you were really there. It really happened” he said aloud, knowing the only person who needed to hear it, would. “How is this possible?” Jean made a mental to note to ask Marco, if this was in fact, real.

As Jean prepared himself for bed, he prayed to whatever gods out there that he would see his love again tonight, every night, until they were together again. With looming death every day in the Survey Corps, Jean wasn’t ready to die though, he thought. The only good thing that would come of it was to have Marco without relying on his state of consciousness. “Life is not fair, Marco” Jean sat on his bed, knees pulled to his chest and held them with his arms. Jean released silent tears. It’s been five months since Trost. Five months since he saw the love of his life. Five months since he saw those beautiful freckles.

Jean laid down, waiting for sleep to take him. And thankfully, it came quickly.


End file.
